Chaos and Harmony Book 1: Friendship is Light
by mistythehedgehogsonicfan
Summary: Sonic ends up in Equestria, not knowing how he got there. He meets the Mane 6, faces new enemies, and finds that Friendship is magic. But will friendship be enough to save this world from darkness... And save himself?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic felt warm rays caress his face, like a mother does to her child. He felt so comfortable and warm, that he didn't want to wake up. When was the last time he had such great sleep? He had been on edge recently, and it seemed like he gets nightmares every night. He suddenly felt his stomach flip, and he realized he was starving. Maybe today he could take Tails out for breakfast since it was such a nice day. When he opened his eyes, he suddenly sat up with a start, "Where am I?!"

The room was unfamiliar, and looked like a guest room. There was a wooden table next to a window with the curtains drawn back, letting sunlight shine onto his bed. The bed was queen sized, and had white sheets and blue comforters. The room was simple, yet welcoming. He would have been fine, if he didn't just wake up in a new place. The blue hedgehog wacked at his brain to try to remember what happened, "I remember Egghead…. He almost got me and the emeralds….. For some reason the emeralds glowed….. And I passed out." Sonic said out loud, trying to put the pieces together. He then jumped out of bed, and was about to bolt out the door, when he felt something tugging at his wrists and ankles. He stopped and held up his hands. To his surprise, they were shackles.

"Wha-? How-? Who did this?!" he exclaimed. His first thought was Eggman, but he corrected himself when he remembered that Eggman's fort wouldn't look like this. The shackles were fitted loosely around his wrists and ankles, but were still secure. Chains trailed from the metal bands, to the floor where metal plates lay, firmly attached to the ground. One of the things that were on his lists of Things-I –Really-Hate, was being held back from something, or tied down. Sonic was just about to try to break out of them, when the door opened. Who entered surprised him a lot.

It was two ponies- correction- horses. One was a little taller than him, while the other was a couple heads higher. With one look, he could tell that they were royalty and could probably talk. They also had that strong look like they had fought in wars and great battles, and could do it again. They both had wings and horns, and their looks practically screamed respect. The smaller one with the wavy hair that had what looked like stars, whispered in the taller white one. The white one cleared her throat, "Creature, we do not know where you have come from. My sister found you last night unconscious outside the castle, and we were wondering if you could tell us where you came from, what you are, and how you came to be here."

Sonic shrugged, and lifted his hands, "Look, I understand you may not trust me one bit, but do you think you could remove the chains first? I really hate being tied down."

"We will, after you ask our questions." The night pony answered, her voice carrying a hint of annoyance, "You will stay that way, unless you do."

Sonic saw he wasn't really going anywhere, so he sighed, "I come from another world called Mobius. I'm a hedgehog, and I have no idea how I got here." He said bluntly. The two stared at him in astonishment. They had never before met someone from another world, "what is your name?"

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm a hero in my world." He answered striking a pose and a smile.

"Well Sonic. My name is Princess Celestia, and this is my sister, Princess Luna. You are in a world called Equestria, and we are its rulers."

The princesses explained a brief history of their world, the Elements of Harmony, and the heroes in their world called the Mane 6. They felt a bit more trust toward this cocky hedgehog, and he told them a bit about his world, his friends, and his arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman.

"-And I try to keep him from getting the chaos emeralds and-"

He suddenly stopped. The emeralds! He could no longer sense them! Did they get teleported elsewhere in this strange new world? "What are the chaos emeralds?" Princess Luna asked.

"Seven powerful emeralds from my world. Each one is really powerful and can turn thoughts into power. When all of them are gathered, miracles can happen. I seem to be one of the only ones who can fully use their power, so I keep them safe. If they fall into the wrong hands- I mean hooves-, then they could become almost unstoppable with just one. They teleported me here, and I'm afraid they are scattered in your world." He explained as clearly as he could. The sisters listened in silence and horror.

"Worry not. We shall help find these emeralds. In the meantime, you must go to Ponyville and meet the Mane 6 that we told you about." Celestia exclaimed and cast a spell that caused the chains to disappear. Sonic gave a nod of thanks and looked out the window, "So which way is Ponyville?"

"It is south of Canterlot. We will help you get there by-"

The sun princess was interrupted when the blue hedgehog sped out at supersonic speed. Both gaped at the spot he was at just a few seconds ago, "He's fast!" Luna observed. Celestia pulled out a scroll and quill to write to Twilight, "I hope this gets to her before he does."

Princess Luna kept thinking about the blue hedgehog. Something seemed to be bothering him. Something dark. It reminded her of Nightmare Moon.

_**A/N Yes I am back (last and probably only author note), and my stories ended up getting deleted on accident. I will try my best to make them better, and maybe start greater stories. Anyways, Review please! And if you hate this story or me, Don't review unless you will say nicely how to make it better.**_


	2. Heroes Unite

"Your excellency, we found a gem that is giving off a strange glow. We thought that you might want to see it." A changeling guard said giving a formal bow to his queen. This queen was in fact, Chrysalis. Queen of the changelings. Unlike the princesses, she had no room in her heart for kindness and ruled with a tight rein over her kingdom. In fact she was so strong physically, and magically, that no one dared to rise against her.

She was about the same height as Celestia, but her skin was jet black with some holes through her hooves and Ariel eyes. Her wings were similar to that of insects, and her light blue mane hung down a bit over her face with some holes just like her wings and hooves. What also made her so different was that when Sonic first saw the princesses, they had that strong and powerful look but still gentle and wise to give them a warm look at the same time. If he had seen Chrysalis, he would have noted that she too had that strong and powerful look, but a cold and a bit scary one all the same.

Chrysalis was seated on her throne that was made out of the same material that they use for cocoons, but also had traces of silk. The queen huffed when her guard said this, "A gem? Gems mean nothing to me, but I will look at it just in case." Taking that as a 'yes', the guard stood up and nodded to a guard waiting outside. The smaller changeling flew in and held out a perfectly shaped red emerald to the queen. Chrysalis lifted the emerald with her magic, and gasped with surprise as her eyes suddenly glowed when the emerald reacted to her dark magic.

She could feel the negative energy rushing into her, but along with energy she could feel pain, rage, and hate in the emerald. Then an image came into view, and she realized it was a vision. She saw herself and her army in Ponyville, and defeating Twilight and her friends. Was this a sign that they would succeed? How did the emerald know that this was what she was thinking about? She then felt something shaking her, "Your majesty! Are you alright?!" and the vision ended. As her normal vision came back, she felt the negative energy flowing out of her and back into the emerald. She handed the red emerald to the guard who shook her, "Put it somewhere safe. That emerald holds a lot of power that may help me in the future. For now, assemble out strongest changelings. We are going to pay Twilight and her friends a little visit." She commanded as a smile grew on her face, to reveal fangs. The guard gave a salut and flew off as if there was no time to lose. Chrysalis herself rose out of her throne, "You better be ready, Twilight Sparkle. Last I heard, you don't have the elements of harmony to protect yourselves."

Have you ever rode on a roller coaster, and couldn't help but smile as you felt the amazing speed? Or just felt free, careless, doing what you loved most, as if you were a bird? That's what it felt like to Sonic, as he ran through the new world. Sonic jumped over a dry ditch, but still kept the amazing speed as the world flew by. He closed his eyes as the wind sweetly blew on his face, and just took in the fresh air and sunlight. It just couldn't get better than this!

He opened his eyes as his feet hit the ground, and almost immediately took off faster than before. As he continued running toward a small town, he had a feeling as if someone was watching him. He quickly turned his head to look behind him, and saw a-

"Look out!"

BAM!

"My MUFFINS!"

Sonic grabbed a white box that had went flying, and tried to catch 1..2...3...4...5...6...7..8...9...10...11... Muffins. Wait, make that 12. He carefully closed the box and held it out to the mare, " are you ok?"

The Mare was grey, and her mane was spiky at the ends with a pale gold color. Her flank had a group of bubbles, and her eyes were crossed in different directions. She actually looked kind of cute that way, "Oh! Thank you so much! I just don't know what went wrong!" The derpy Pegasus exclaimed and took the muffins from The surprised blue hedgehog. The pony opened the box, then just began to stuff her face with banana nut muffins, "mmmm! Nom, nom, muffins!"

After eating all of them, she looked back up at Sonic, one gold eye focused on him, and one hoof brushing leftover muffin crumbs off her face. It took her a second, till she shot up like a rocket, "Are you knew?! Hi new friend! I never met a blue talking hedgie! My name is Derpy!"

"Heh, Nice to meet you.. Derpy. I'm Sonic." He exclaimed and held out a hand for her to shake. Derpy ignored this, and hugged him instead, "What a great day! I got a new friend named Sonic, and he saved my muffins!" She squealed and hugged tighter. Sonic laughed, but tried to breathe at the same time as she kept squeezing tighter like a python, "Thanks... Derpy... But... I'm looking for... The Mane 6?"

"Really? Oh! Oh! I know where! Jump on my back!" She exclaimed getting into take off position.

" Are you sure?" He uncertain if she was really ok with him riding on someone she just met, "Yep! I don't mind one bit!"

Sonic hopped onto her back, and immediately she shot off.

She actually flew pretty well, taking into account that she was Derpy. It wasn't the smoothest ride, but still pretty nice. Her gray wings beat against her sides to push the air to give her more height. Sonic whistled as he gazed down at the tiny town. Ponies of all different colors and species were walking /flying to wherever they were headed. He began to wonder what Twilight and the others were like...

"I wonder what this visitor is like." Twilight said out loud while flipping through a random book in the middle of the throne room in her castle. She remembered Celestia saying in her letter to not be alarmed by his appearance, so was he scary? Or maybe just not a pony? She sighed as her head spun in circles from all that thinking. She told herself that they had already seen many strange creatures before. This visitor probably won't be much different. The others were in the throne room of Twilight's crystal castle, waiting for this visitor to arrive the Princess Celestia had told them about in her recent letter. It was one of those rare times that they were altogether like this. Just Peaceful and quiet.

Peace... And then of course it came to an arupt end.

Rainbow Dash groaned and laid on her back across her throne looking super bored, "Well the visitor sure is slow!" she exclaimed impatiently. Twilight looked up from her book to shoot a look of surprise at her cyan friend, "Rainbow, Celestia sent that letter just a minute ago! To get from Canterlot, to Ponyville may take up to 15 minutes at least!"

"And not Everypony can get everywhere in a few minutes dear, and based on what the Princess said, he must have needed help if he is coming to us for such a long time." Rarity spoke up as she continued stitching and keeping her sapphire eyes trained one her work. Fluttershy looked nervously at the ground, "I noticed the princess kept using the word, 'he' in her letters. If the visitor is really a stallion, I don't know what to do! This may surprise you, but I am very shy when I talk to other stallions." She whimpered at the last part. Pinkie blew into her blue balloon and once it reached its full sized, she quickly tied the end like a pro, "Don't worry Fluttershy! It's not like he's really a stallion!" she exclaimed. Everyone gave her a "What?" face, and Rainbow shook off her confusion, "But still, can't the visitor be at least a _little _faster?!" Twilight face-hoofed, "Rainbow, it's not like he is going to burst into the doorway right now and-"

Ka-BAM!

A Pegasus screeched to a halt, not stopping until friction worked and made her halt right in front of the surprised alicorn, to where they were face to face. Twilight recognized the derpy, golden eyes that belonged to the Pegasus, "Derpy?" She questioned. Her focus then shifted when something blue hopped off her back, "There ya go Sonic! I hope you find those emeralds!" Derpy exclaimed and took off out of the door. The 'Sonic' that Derpy was talking to waved as the Pegasus left the castle, "Thanks for the ride Derpy!" he yelled so that his new friend could hear him. The creature turned to Twilight, who was still lying on the floor, dumbfounded. Sonic was a blue…. Hedgehog was it? Anyway, his eyes were bright green as if to reflect his optimism and laughter, and he wore white gloves and red shiny shoes. He held out his hand and Twilight accepted it and he helped her up. She stared at it for a moment as she stood on her four legs. Not many creatures that she knew had something like hands. The only ones she knew that had something similar were Tirek, Discord, and Spike. "Sorry about the big entrance. It turns out Derpy can fly pretty fast!" he said in a kind voice. "Wait just a second. Are you this 'Visitor' that Princess Celestia told us about?!" Applejack asked with shock. Sonic nodded at the orange mare, "Yep! That's me!"

"Oh my Gosh! My name is Pinkie Pie! And your name must be Sonic! That's funny because Dashie here can do something called a Sonic Rainboom! And do you like cupcakes?! I LOVE cupcakes! You should come over some time so that we can make some and-"Twilight cleared her throat causing the hyper pink pony to stop jumping in mid-air around the blue hedgehog, "My name is Twilight Sparkle. The hyper one is Pinkie Pie, the rainbow one is Rainbow Dash, Rarity is the unicorn, Applejack is the one who first spoke to you, and the shy Pegasus behind me is Fluttershy. Princess Celestia told us about these 'Chaos Emeralds' and that you needed our help." Sonic nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, "Yeah, Celestia said she would help, but for now I want to ask just one thing."

"What's that?"

Sonic turned to Rainbow, "A Sonic Rainboom huh? You're able to go faster than the speed of sound?"

The speedy Pegasus nodded, her magenta eyes shining with pride, "Well, I am THE fastest flyer in Equestria!" She exclaimed and tilted her head up a bit. "Prove it." Sonic smirked. Rainbow smirked back and flew outside. The rest ran outside the castle and watched as Rainbow flew up into the air until she was just a speck in the distance. She then flew in a straight line, and a cone shape began to gradually appear in front of her as her wings strained to gain some speed. Finally, an ear piercing boom echoed throughout Ponyville and a rainbow sonic boom appeared into the sky. Rainbow then sped back to the others and landed in front of Sonic, "And that's a Sonic Rainboom!" She exclaimed. Sonic clapped slowly and looked back up at the remaining Rainbow, "I gotta admit it. That was pretty cool. But what was that blast of energy I felt?" Sonic questioned.

"After my study on her Sonic Rainboom, this is what I found." Twilight exclaimed seeing this as her opportunity for a lesson, "In our world, the sound barrier has a special kind of magic. When somepony breaks the sound barrier in this world, it can take the form based on your cutie mark that the magic senses. When Rainbow does a Sonic boom, the magic reads that her destiny is tied to speed, and a rainbow, thus causing it to appear as a Sonic Rainboom. When she breaks the sound barrier, it also releases magic that the sound barrier has. I just find it intriguing that you are able to feel the energy wave. I didn't feel it, only when I was a filly." Twilight said. Sonic scratched his head thoughtfully, "So if I did a sonic boom here, would it do the same thing?" Sonic questioned.

"Probably. I think only ponies are able to do it because of our cutie marks."

"Cutie what?"

"A special talent that appears on our flanks that interprets our destiny." Applejack answered. Sonic looked both surprised and confused, "This world is really different." He said. He then smirked at Rainbow, "How about a race Dashie?"

"A race?" Rainbow asked a bit excited, "You are so on! But don't call me Dashie." Rainbow said seriously. Rarity tapped on Sonic looking really nervous, "Are you sure dear? Rainbow is the fastest flyer in Equestria. Didn't you just see that Sonic Rainboom?!' Sonic shrugged, "She may be fast, I'll give her that, but so am I."


End file.
